Disney Villains' Last Words
Here is a list of Disney Villains who say their last words before getting defeated within the movies. List *Ursula: So much for true love! *Hades: I don't feel too good. I felt a little... fluuuuuuuuuusssssssssssshhhhhhed........ *Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. *Hopper: Are there a bunch of little girls in this one, too? Hello, girls. *Jackal: AHHHH!! A BADGER!!!! *Professor Ratigan: I won!! Ha ha ha! *Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out? *El Diablo: How dare you!!! *Sykes: FAGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bruce: We'll See You Next Week. *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear: Where's your kid now, Sheriff? *Sid Phillips: The toys! The toys are ALIVE!! Nice dolly... *Stinky Pete: Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! No! No! NO!! *Scroop: Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Jafar (The Return of Jafar): My lamp! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Judge Doom: I'm melting! Melting! Whoa whoa whoa whoooooooaaaaaaaa...oh no! *Lyle T. Rourke: Tired, Mr. Thatch? Well, that's a darn shame, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up! *Alameda Slim: It ain't over 'til the fat man sings! *AUTO: No... *Chick Hicks: What's wrong with everyone?! Ow! Where's the happiness!? Hey, this is the Start of the Chick-era! *Skinner: Who cooked the ratatouille?! I demand to know!! *Dr. Facilier: I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! *Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. Be a man. *Percival C. McLeach: I whooped you! I whooped you all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *John Silver: Ha-ha, Jimbo, lad! What have I ever done otherwise? *Tony Perkis: *Meredith Blake: Excuse me? *Nome King: *Lord Belasco: *Evil Queen: I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones! * Gaston: Let me go! Let me go! Please... don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything! *Judge Claude Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit! *Shere Khan: (The Jungle Book 1) Stay out of this, you mangy old fools! (The Jungle Book 2) Oh, no! *Ramsley: YES! I tried to protect you. All these years I've sacrificed for you! But what would you understand of sacrifice, duty or honor? You love her! Well, damn you! Damn you all to HELL!!!! *Lana Thomas: *Stromboli: I got no strings on me! *Scar: No, l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! No, no!, I-I'm sorry that I called you, Oh, no. *Zira: This is for you, Scar! No Never *Randall Boggs: Look at everyone's favorite scarer now, you stupid, pathetic waste! You've been Number One for too long, Sullivan! Now your time is up! And don't worry, I'll take good care of the kid!" *Henry J. Waternoose III: Well I hope you're happy, Sullivan, you've destroyed this company. Monsters, Incorporated is dead thanks to you! Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse because of You! *Darla: FISHY!!! *Charles F. Muntz: Enough! I'm taking that Bird back with me, alive or dead! *Bowler Hat Guy: *Foxy Loxy: *Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins): CURSE YOU, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!! *Governor Ratcliffe: Untie me at once. I'll have your heads for that! *Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: at World's End): Why cold. I feel... cold. *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso! *Barnaby: This is Better! *Merlock: My tailsman!! *Kaa: (The Jungle Book 2) He is, He is!, I'd... I'd take you there myself, but I'm afraid I'd slow you down., Indigestion and all. *Morgana: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Queen La a Curse On You All *Queen of Hearts: Off with her head!! *Horned King: No! You'll not have me!! My power cannot die! Curse you!! No! NO!! *Sao Feng (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso... *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey, Doanld & Goofy: The Three Musketeers): I hate happy endings. *Master Control Program: *Sark: *Clu: *Syndrome: This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I'll get your son! Oh, no... *Carl Quigley: *Yubaba: Alright! You win! Get out of my sight! *Colonel Muska: My eyes! I can't see!!! No! NOOO!!!! *Cat King: *The Witch of the Waste: *Doctor Phillium Benedict: Get your hands off me! I'm the former secretary of education! *Br'er Fox: *Prince John: AW, AW, AW, MY POOR PAW! *Captain Gantu: Grand Councilwoman, let me explain. *Jadis the White Witch: *Miraz: I'll Deal With You When this is Over. *Queen Narissa: How about this? "And they all lived happily ever after." Well, at least I did. *Madame Medusa: There goes my diamond. *Madam Mim: I hate sunshine! I HATE HORRIBLE WHOLESOME SUNSHINE!!!! I HATE... HATE. HATE... HATE... HATE SUNSHINE!!!! *Yzma: (Kronk's New Groove) Awe, How Cute. *Tex Richman: You're breaking the law! I own that name! *The Moopets: Hey, Richman! We had a deal! Yeah, for reallies! Yeah, you owe us money, man! What the wocka?! *Jacoby: No fair! *Lampwick: AAAAAGHHH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! SOMEBODY HELP! I've been framed! HELP! Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal. Call that beetle. Call anybody!... Mama? MAAAAMAAAAAAA!!... *The Coachman: QUIET!, You Boys Have Had Your Fun, Now Pay For it! *Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of HELL! *Oogie Boogie: Now look what you've done!!! My Bugs! My bugs! My bugs, my bugs, my bugs. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Shenzi: Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy. Banzai: Yeah! That's what I heard. Both: Ed? *Helga Sinclair: Nothing personal. *Nuka: I'm sorry, mother. I tried my best. Well at least I finally got your attention didntt i. *Bartholomew: Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're at the top and that's that...Oh dear. to Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan... the world's greatest- *Fidget: No! Not me! Wait! I can't fly! I can't fly! *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! And so is the life of your Brat. What are you staring at? *The Cyclops: ME! BITE OFF! HEAD! HAHAHA!!!! *Willie the Giant: come back here, Get Back Here! *Blackbeard: Trickster! Devil! *Cruella De Vil: (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) Spots?! Ha, ha, ha! I do see spots you know! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! They're Everywhere! Ha, ha, ha, ha, spots, spots, spots, spots, SPOTS!!! *Edgar: You're going to Timbuktu, if it's the last thing I DO!!! *Mr. Snoops: *The Ringmaster: *Ripslinger: CROPHOPPER!, NOOO!!!! *Johnny Worthington: Hey! Where are you going? *Turbo: You fools! Why are going in the ligh-igh—ooh... oh... No! Yes! No! No! Yes! No! Yes! Yeah! No! Hoo-ah, Go into the ligh-AAAGGGHHH!!! *Hans: Anna?! But she froze your heart! *The Duke of Weselton: WESELTON!, It's Weselton! *Constantine: What a woman. Category:lists